deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs Vegeta
Luigi vs Vegeta is a follow up to Mario vs Goku by Shrek-it Ralph and Love Death Battle Description The sidekicks of Goku and Mario battle to see who's deadlier? Beginning Wiz: Mario and Goku are very deadly fighters. Boomstick: But they usually can't get the job done without their sidekick! Wiz: Like Luigi, Mario's younger brother Boomstick: And Vegeta, Goku's rival and sometimes his sidekick Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death battle? Luigi wiz:after doing much of mario's work including ,besting bowser and rescuing princesses on a daily basis who gets all the credit. boomstick: mario of course.for such a powerful person he's got it pretty tough. wiz:considering luigi is taller,faster and more athletic then mario. boomstick:he's got superhuman strength and stamina. Great to fight in a long fight. wiz:luigi is age 26 and stands at 1.5 meters or 5 feet 5 inches and weighs 200 pounds. boomstick:luigi even developed a scuttle jump enabling him to jump higher and farther. wiz:he's got a good array of fighting techniques including the spinning luigi cyclone and the rocketing green missile. boomstick:and my favorite the super jump punch that can send an opponent so high into the air they don't come down. wiz:he also has many power-ups at his disposal including his trusty hammer and the vanish power flower which makes him invisible and upgrades his capabilities.he was even trained by the thunder god who gave him the ability to shoot lightning at his disposal. boomstick:somehow luigi is able to wield some form of negative energy.the negative zone can devastate an opponent it's effects are completely random yet unavoidable.ranging from tripping for no reason to sudden dizziness. wiz:when he needs some real power he uses the poltergust 5000 which can kill anything it sucks in including ghosts. boomstick:talk about a real good ghostbuster. wiz:However luigi is afraid of just about anything. boomstick:he's cowardly,clumsy and sleeps through important events he also has an inferiority complex and fails at traction. wiz:he's shown to be incredibly fast.fast enough to outrun canonballs and evade sound based attacks this means he can go at supersonic speeds.however like mario he can only do this for a short amount of time.he is however far weaker then mario yet he's still pretty strong. boomstick:he's durable enough to take punches from Bowser, who is class 100+ and survived impact from falling at re-entry speeds hey he can even survive attacks from a Grand Star powered Bowser.well luigi is sure one tough cookie. luigi:I'm a Luigi, Number One! Vegeta Wiz: Born on Planet Vegeta, his father was killed and he was kidnapped by Frieza. Frieza turned him into a ruthless killer set on killing him. Boomstick: But Vegeta eventually got his revenge on Frieza alongside fellow Saiyan Goku. He then struggled what Guile does best: being a family man! Wiz: Boomstick, when was he a family man. Boomstick: Um...I don't remember. Wiz: Vegeta has plenty of abilities up his sleeve, including the Gallick Gun, which is a purple laser of doom. Boomstick: His Big Bang Attack causes a large energy explosion, which really does hurt. Wiz: He can also shoot a volley of energy balls at his foe, teleport, fly, breathe in space and is extremely durable. Boomstick: And to think he needed Goku's help to kill Frieza. Wiz: But Vegeta can do what most Saiyans can, go Super Saiyan. Vegeta can go up to Super Saiyan 1 and 2 normally, but can Super Saiyan 4 only with the help of Bulma, and you know the rule. Boomstick: Super Saiyan Vegeta gets a 500% increase in power, speed, pretty much everything! Wiz: Plus, he can activate any time, though Super Saiyan 2 drains more energy than Super Saiyan 1. Boomstick: Vegeta is strong enough to destroy planets, though he won't be doing it in this battle for fairness sake. Wiz: Vegeta has been shown to take beatings from the likes of Beerus, Kid Buu, Frieza and Cell. He has been killed twice, yet always manages to come back...somehow. Boomstick: Vegeta has no real weakness, other than his Super Saiyan form drains his energy, and he is very cocky.Vegeta can also move at supersonic speeds. Wiz: But either way you look at it, Vegeta is a monster in the battlefield. Vegeta: I am a Super Saiyan! And you can burn in hell! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Which version of the battle did you prefer? Shrek-it Ralph's Version Love death battle's version Death Battle Love Death battle= vegeta decided he had to vent his anger on someone.Since he heard daisy was coming to talk to goku he decided to vent his anger on daisy.in the proccess of venting his anger and frustration on daisy he kills her.Luigi hears of this news and grabs his weapons and goes to vegeta to fight him luigi said to vegeta "for killing my girlfriend you must die." announcer:fight luigi pulls out his poltergust 5000 and turns it on. Vegeta attacks luigi before he's prepared.causing him to lose grip of his poltergust 5000.vegeta decides to go super saiyan one.vegeta approaches luigi expecting a quick victory but luigi beats him to it barely and uses his super jump punch on vegeta.This hurles vegeta into space.Vegeta says "darn this won't be easy"vegeta goes down to the earth and begins shooting his energy balls at luigi.luigi panicks and runs all over the place vegeta teleports back onto the ground and punches luigi with all his strength.vegeta tells luigi"you have no hope surrender now". Luigi responds "never at least not until i avenge my girlfriend". Vegeta teleports up into the sky and prepares for an assault on luigi not having his poltergust 5000 decides to shoot lightning at vegeta.vegeta teleports around the lightning.then vegeta decides to land on the ground after evading 3 rounds of lightning he decides the risk of getting hit was too high to try to hit luigi from above.vegeta teleports right next to him and slams him into the ground after becoming super saiyan 2.this causes luigi to be buried in a manhole but it didn't kill him. vegeta sees he has to plummet luigi into the earth's core to kill him.so he jumps into the manhole as luigi is using his green missile to move upwards.Vegeta crashes down on him causing the fight to be only 1 mile away from the unbearable heat of the earth's core.vegeta says "now die evil one" luigi wouldn't give in.luigi in a last ditch attempt to save his life uses his hammer and spinning luigi cyclone to try to force vegeta to call it quits.but vegeta manages to push on and smashes luigi into the earth core luigi then tries to use the negative zone to slam vegeta into the earth's core,luigi uses his green missile moving horizontally to try to get vegeta to fall into the earth's core. luigi quickly takes hold of vegeta and throws him down into the earth's core.vegeta is close to getting burned but he teleports to the ground.luigi is now trapped in the earth's core vegeta at supersonic speeds slams down into the earth.slamming luigi into the earth's core where he was killed by the heat, vegeta then flies into the air and gloats"now luigi you may burn in hell". K.O Conclusion wiz:the main reason vegeta wins is because of his strength in super saiyan 2.he can use his teleportation to evade almost all of luigi's physical attacks even his negative zone would have little effect.vegeta had the advantage in terms of strength and was fast enough to keep up with luigi even if he was slower then luigi his teleportation allowed his to avoid luigi's attacks or make them useless.with his super saiyan power increases Luigi stood no chance. boomstick: i thought luigi had a chance oh come on why such an unfair fight. wiz:the winner is vegeta. death battle |-| Shrek-it Ralph= Vegeta was flying down an area, but he looked down and saw something...strange. It was a green man who was talking to Bulma. Vegeta: Hey, green man, lay off my wife! Luigi: Hey, I though this was Peach, please don't kill me! Vegeta: No excuses! Prepare to die! FIGHT! Vegeta shot a Gallick Gun from his hands, hurling Luigi back. Bulma runs off quick as Vegeta flew at Luigi. Vegeta: Pathetic! Luigi then pulled out his Poltergeist 5000 and tried to suck up Vegeta with it. Vegeta laughes and fires energy balls at Luigi. Luigi is hurled back and hits a wall. Vegeta: Any last words before I..Agh! Luigi hits Vegeta with a Super Jump Punch, hurling him into the air. Vegeta: You want to play rough? I'll play rough with you! Vegeta starts glowing yellow and becomes Super Saiyan 1. Vegeta then fires two Ki Blasts at Luigi, but Luigi sucks them up with his Poltergest 5000 and fires the projectiles back, hitting Vegeta. Vegeta: Playing smart, eh? Vegeta then teleports next to Luigi and breaks his back. Vegeta then rapidly beats up Luigi and hurls him into a building, causing him to break through it. Luigi: Thunder! Luigi shoots lightning from his hands, electrocuting Vegeta. Vegeta tries to fire some Ki blasts, but suddenly, Luigi performs his Negative Zone attack. Vegeta: What's going on? Luigi then rapidly hits Vegeta in the Negative Zone and throws him back. Vegeta: Alright, now time to get serious! Vegeta becomes Super Saiyan 2, and uses his Big Bang, exploding Luigi, and knocking him into a tree. Vegeta picks him up and laughs. Vegeta: Ah, you put more of a fight than that hedgehog, but I'm still the mightiest! Vegeta then throws Luigi in the air and shoots a gigantic Gallick Gun. When Vegeta was done, Luigi was nothing more than a pile of ashes. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Wow, now that was just plain unfair! Wiz: Indeed! Vegeta was stronger, faster, smarter, more agile, had more experience and way more durable than Luigi. Luigi could hurt him, and he had a very small chance of winning, but Vegeta was just way too much for him in base form. Boomstick: Add in Super Saiyan 1 and 2, and you've got yourself an overkill! Wiz: Exactly. Boomstick: Looks like Luigi chances of winning are in ashes Wiz: The winner is Vegeta Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Love deathbattle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Love deathbattle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Love deathbattle Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles